Y-Guy
Y-Guy is an children's book series created by IAmBagel and Invader Rob for their original work and NermalTheBunny for their acquirement. The series followed the adventures of Y-Guy and his group of friends having adventures in the surrealistic city of Crazville, U.W. (also known as the United World, which is a parody of Earth in real-life!) It is one of their first work, and it often began as a fictional Nickelodeon show back in 2012 until 2015. But due to the unsuccessful work, the series became obsolete and was acquired by NermalTheBunny after that in 2017. Characters *'Y-Guy': The main protagonist in the novels, and mainly a V-shaped looking character. He is very adventurous and sometimes silly. Other times, he is very funny at all costs. He is voiced by Cory Doran. *'Mango': Y-Guy's best friend and the "wingman" At times, Mango can be a silly like Y-Guy did. Other times, he is very irritable and curious. He is voiced by ???. *'Hearty': Y-Guy's girlfriend. She is...well..a heart! (Literally). She is the smartest of the group, and is usually the ones to help Y-Guy and her friends. She is also a strict vegetarian. She is voiced by Katie Griffin. *'Gum': A piece of gum who can stretch into anything he wanted in Y-Guy's adventures. He is often impaired the scaredy-cat of the group. He is voiced by Dwayne Hill. *'Cool Dude': The most popular guy in school, who is just a face, and loves to wear sunglasses. He is voiced by Christian Potenza. *'Professor Carrotstein': The main scientist of the show who is actually a carrot, and always tries to help Y-Guy and the gang with his inventions, but later joins the team right after the demise of RACK. He is very smart, and usually grumpy sometimes. He is voiced by Dan Chameroy. *'RACK': Professor Carrotstein's first creation and non-helper, who is an complete idiot. He annoys Carrotstein for many times, but was killed by Carrotstein with a bazooka in his hands. He is voiced by Craig Brown. *'Bryce McMillions': The mayor of Crazville who is obsessed with money similarity of Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants and Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales. Voiced by Juan Chioran. *'Becky': A teenaged girl who possesses strange powers. She is the only villian to ever succeed in defeating the gang. She is voiced by Stacey DePass. *'Professor Zing-Whatt': Another professor who usually helps the gang with their adventures. Her IQ is higher than Professor Carrotstein's, and she is very caring. She is voiced by Stacey DePass. *'Awkward': A demented-looking shape thing. He often tries to get more popular than Cool Dude by making up fake rumours, but fails. Voiced by Jeff Bergman. *'Mrs. Roop': The gang's annoying teacher who is addicted to TV. She used to be a Boot Camp general. She is voiced by Jonathan Wilson. *'Mr. Glitch': A computer teacher who knows nothing about computers. Y-Guy and Mango are known to mess with him. *'Idiot Man': A fictional super hero who Y-Guy brought to life in "Super Zero Or Super Hero?". He always thinks evil is around, even when evil isn't lurking around, thus causing his reckless crusade against evil, which leads him to trouble in the real world, which makes him the real antagonist in the series (well, sort of). Voiced by Rob Tinkler. *'Rude Dude': Cool Dude's rude cousin who hates everything. Voiced by Christian Potenza. *'W-Guy': A freakish W-like looking letter creature with three eyes and two mouths (mainly, they/he speaks with two different voices in their pie-holes in this franchise), with are weird rather they are twin combined or a person. Although, he/they might've been confusing or frustrating for the character with two sets of limbs and two different sets of brains in each body. He/they like to do stuff according in Y-Guy's adventures, and their/he might've been quirky and most wickedly amazing guy/two guys in Crazville. Unfortunately, they/he sometimes wants to fight over each other/himself whenever they like to go first for example. Category:TV Shows Category:Television Shows Category:Series Category:Franchises Category:Y-Guy Category:Cartoons Category:Creations Category:Toons